39 Clues: Pink Lemons
by Menydragon5
Summary: These are yuri stories with the female characters of 39 Clues.
1. chapter 1

**39 Clues: Pink Lemon Tree Stories.**

 **Lan Nguyen x Cora Wizard.**

Hey **everybody, and welcome to the first Pink Lemon Tree Story. This is going to be a EAU (Extreme Alternate Universe) and have nothing to do with the world of 39 Clues, just the characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues just this story.**

Warnings **: Adult language, Yuri sex (Girl x girl)**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

Unknown **city:** Nighttime

Inside a large building a woman is walking down a hallway with a smirk on her face.

The woman stands five feet, six inches tall and has brown skin, black hair in thin dreadlocks that stops at her back, dark brown eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a white button up shirt, black suit shirt that's open, black suit pants that hug her hips and black two inch heels.

The woman can't help but be happy as she thinks to herself. (Going up in the ranks here is just to easy. Bribing that old fool into retirement was a snap. Forcing that little mouse to resign was child's play. And making those fake documents to make that moron resign, poetry.)

The woman turns a corner and stops as her smirk changes into a grin. (And the best part is I didn't have to sleep with or kill anybody.) Her grin than changes into a small frown. (But I do have some people I need to take care of.)

Her frown changes back into a grin as she starts to walk down the hallway. (But I can think about that later. Now for the sex part. I'm going to need some loyal agents if I'm going to keep this power I have, and to use them to get more of course.)

The woman comes to a stop and looks at all the doors in front of her. "Now where is that girl." She than hears a feminine grunt of "Ugh. 50" and her smirk returns as she walks up to one of the open doors to her right.

The woman pushes the door open and sees the person she was looking for. She cross' her arms arms as she leans her left side on the doorway and watches the young teen woman on the training mat.

Inside the room the young woman is down on the training mat doing push-ups. she has her back to the older women, not knowing that she is giving her a show watching her butt go up and down with her movements.

The young teen woman stands five feet, four inches tall and has peach skin, dark brown short straight hair but with most of it dyed a golden brown and a bang between her eyes, dark brown eyes and thin lips. She has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small C-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a grey sports bra, red shorts and white sneakers.

The older woman's smirk grows as she continues to watch the younger woman. (And there she is. The most promising new agents we have and one sexy ass girl.) The woman stands straight and licks her lips at what she knows is going to happen. (She is someone I definitely need on my side. And getting her on my side is going to be so easy, and fun.) She than starts to walk up to her. (The best part is no matter what she'll be on my side by morning. The extra benefit can be one of three doe. One: I have a really good night fucking this gorgeous girl. Two: She's good and I get a lover and pawn. Three: She's really good and I can finally upgrade from that husband of mine. That fool hasn't made proper love to me since Jonah was ten.)

She stops behind the younger woman and changes her smirk into a small smile. "Hello Lan, you're still working hard at this hour huh.

Lan gasps and looks behind her seeing the beautiful older woman. (Cora, I thought she would be home right now.) Lan stands up and turns around to her with a smile and a small blush on her face. "Well you did pick me to become a agent Missis Wizard. So I can't let you down."

Cora puts her right hand on Lan's left shoulder while looking into her eyes. "Now Lan, you can call me Cora right now. I'm only your boss before eight."

Lan's smile widens and blush grows. "Ok Cora." She than looks at a clock on the wall and sees it's nine o'clock. making her sigh sadly. "uhhh. Well it's getting late. I better get going." She than turns and walks to her duffel bag that's on the floor.

Cora watches her and when she puts her bag's strap over her right shoulder, she smirks for a second before changing back to a smile. "Why don't you have dinner with me Lan. Than I can take you home later."

Lan looks back at her with a surprised look and her blush still in place. "But wouldn't you rather have dinner with your family."

Cora chuckles as she walks up to her and wraps her right arm around her waist. "Ha ha ha ha. No, I rather have dinner with you. That's why I asked."

Lan's surprised look becomes a big smile and her blush darkens. "Than I would be honored to have dinner with you Cora."

The two of them soon leave the room and are walking down the hallway. Cora smirks as she lightly rubs Lan's waist and Lan rest her head on her right shoulder. (To easy.)

 **Cora's office: Nine o'clock**

They had finished dinner and had talked for a while. Cora is sitting on a white couch with a low wooden table in front of it. she had taken off her heels and her feet are on the dark red soft carpet. She looks across the room at the door that leads to a bedroom that she had them make for her when she got this office. She than looks at Lan who's standing in front of her desk looking at her Nobel prize. She gets up and walks to her as she looks down at Lan's butt.

Lan is smiling as she looks at Cora's Nobel prize. "You're so amazing Cora. The youngest person to win a Nobel prize in literature. How did it feel when you won?"

Cora continues to walk up to her with a smirk. "Oh, It felt good but..." She than pressed her body against Lan's, wrapped her arms around her waist and whispers in her left ear. "I know you can make me feel better."

Lan gasps and finches in her arms while looking back at her. "ugh. Cora what are you doing."

Cora kisses her left cheek and than looks deeply into her eyes. "I'm going to ask you a question, if you say no I'll take you home and we'll never talk about this. But if you say yes I'll give you the best night of your life." Cora than kisses her on the neck making her gasp "ugh" again. "And you'll have to do everything I say." She than whispers into her ear again. "Do a good enough job and I'll leave my husband."

Lan looks at a picture of Cora's family and bites her bottom lip. "You would really leave your husband for me."

Cora smirks at the picture that she put there to face guests to make them think she's a normal house wife, making them drop their guard. She than kisses down her neck and lightly grabs Lan's left hand with her own. She kisses her cheek as she puts her hand on the picture. "In a heartbeat." She than makes her push the picture facedown on her desk. "So will you stay the night with me."

Lan looks back at her into her eyes with respect and lust shining in her own. "Yes"

Cora turns her around and kisses her on her lips. Their eyes close and when she feels Lan wrap her arms around her neck, she can't help but smile into the kiss. (To easy.)

 **Warning: Pink Lemon Start!!!**

Cora licks Lan's bottom lip getting her to open her mouth. Cora trust her tongue inside and wraps it with Lan's making her moan. "mmmm" Cora than turns them around and breaks the kiss with a wet "pop" with both of them panting. "uhhh, uhhh. Well you're a better kisser than him."

Lan smirks as she breaves heavily and than she grabs the top of Cora's black suit shirt to pull her into another kiss.

Cora lightly pushes her back with a smile on her face. "Now, now. You have to do what I tell you remember?" Lan nods her head and Cora gives her a smirk. "Good. Now, strip me."

Lan gulps and blushes as she once again grabs Cora's black suit shirt. She than pulls it off of her and puts it on the desk. She than slowly unbuttons the white shirt and takes it off of her. Her blush darkens as she looks at Cora's black bra that's hugging her big breasts.

When she is about to take off the bra, Cora stops her and points down to her pants with her right index finger. "Those first."

Lan nods and slowly lowers herself to her knees. She than reaches up and unbuttons Cora's black hip hugging pants. She than slowly pulls the pants down those long, shapely brown legs. When she has them all the way down, Cora steps out of them as Lan looks at the small black panties covering Cora's center.

Cora lightly grabs her chin making her look up into her eyes and pulls her to her feet. She wraps her arms around Lan's waist again and brings their bodies together as they kiss. They moan "mmmm" into each other's mouths as their tongues wrap around each other. Cora breaks the kiss with another wet "pop" and grins while looking into her eyes. "Now, continue."

Lan nods while reaches behind Cora and unhooks the bra. She watches Cora's big breasts lightly bounce as she takes the bra off. She can't help herself as she looks at Cora's big round breasts and with a blush she slowly kisses all over the right one.

Cora grabs the back of Lan's head with both hands pulling her into her breast more. "Good girl, now suck." She moans "uhhh" when Lan wraps her lips around her nipple and sucks lightly. Cora leans her head back and moans. "uhhh. Harder. uhhh. Harder baby."

Lan sucks harder making wet "sucking" sounds and moans of "uhhh,uhh" full the office. After a few more seconds Cora pulls her off with a wet "pop" and pushes her into the left one. She kisses all over this one to before putting the nipple into her mouth and sucking it hard.

Cora looks back down at her sucking her breast and listening to the wet "sucking" sounds. She than tries to pull her off of her breast but Lan refuses to let go. Cora smirks as she slowly pushes her head away.

Lan feels her head being pushed back but continues to suck and watches as Cora's breast stretches. Lan let's go with a wet "pop" and the big breast bounces in front of her face. She looks at Cora seeing her smirk at her, making her blush as she reaches up with both hands to lightly squeeze and play with Cora's big breasts.

Cora chuckles as she watches her play with her big breasts. "Ha ha ha ha ha. You like playing with my breasts don't you baby." Lan nods with a smile as she squeezes a little harder. Cora pulls her into another passionate kiss before breaking it and looking into her eyes. "well you'll love this part." She than puts her hands on her shoulders. "Go lower."

Lan slowly moves downwards as Cora pushes downwards on her shoulders. She stops to suck on each of Cora's nipples for a few seconds. She than slowly kisses her way down her body, stopping at Cora's panties. She than looks up into Cora's eyes with her big dark brown ones. She than slowly licks Cora through them from the bottom to the top.

Cora let's out a grown "ugh" as she rolls her hips while looking into Lan's eyes. "Take them off baby." She watches as Lan reaches up to pull her panties down but stops her with a shake of her head. "Use your teeth."

Lan looks at the small black panties with a blush and than leans in. She carefully bites down on them and pulls down. She first sees the neatly trimmed black hair as she continues pulling down. She let's go as soon as she sees Cora's wet lower lips.

Cora steps out of her panties when they hit the floor. She than spreads her legs and puts her hands on Lan's head as she looks down at her with a smirk. "Ok baby, if you make me cum, and hard. I'll marry you in a month." Cora throws her head back with a cry "aaahhh" when Lan dives into her center.

Lan grabs Cora's full rounded butt cheeks as she slams her tongue in and out of her center. (He doesn't deserve you. I bet I can make Cora cum harder than he ever could.) She feels Cora's fingers tangle in her hair as she rolls her curvey hips into her face and hears Cora's cries "aaahhh, aaahhh" fill the office.

Cora looks down at the beautiful young woman between her legs with lust in her eyes. ( Oh my God! I'm going to cum already! Damn this sexy piece of ass is so an upgrade. Bye bye hubby.) She than rolls her curvey hips harder. "That's it baby. aaahhh. Just like that. aaahhh. I'm going to cum, and I want every drop in your mouth. aaahhh, aaahhh. Almost! Aaaahhh! Aaaahhh! Yes! Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Lan tightly seals her lips to Cora's center when she cums and sucks it into her mouth. When she feels she as every last drop, she pulls away from Cora's center with a wet "pop" and looks up at her.

Cora's breaves heavily making her big breasts lightly jiggle. She looks down at Lan who's looking back at her with a smirk. Cora's eyes widen as Lan with a blush, opens showing it full of her clear thick cum.

Lan closes her mouth and tilts her head back. She than loudly swallows and than opens her mouth sticking out her tongue showing she'd swallowed every drop. She looks into Cora's eyes with a big smile and blush on her face. "So, when's are wedding."

 **To be continued.**

 **Well looks like I'm going to put this into two parts. It was going to be a one shot but I guess I can't do them. So look forward for to part two.**

 **Now it's time for the five** **challenges.**

 **1: Your 39 Clues femslash story.**

 **Now it's your turn to do a 39 Clues yuri.**

 **Bonus points: 1. You only use 39 Clues female characters.**

 **2\. No futa (dick girls) please.**

 **3\. If it's going to be a long story than the main pairing is Amy Cahill/Femharem. (can be large.) (can have multiple harems.)**

 **2: Cora Wizard in another world.**

 **Cora wakes up in another world and likes it. with a small taste of the power in this new world, what will she do to get more? how many people will she use or have wrapped around her fingers? Will her power hungry mind be the end of her or will she get everything she wants?. Well it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. You keep her in character as much as you can for your story.**

 **2\. She does not replace any other character.**

 **3\. If your story has pairings one of them have to be Cora/Any male character, Cora/Any female character, Cora/Harem, Cora/Femharem or Cora/Bi harem. (can be large.) (can have multiple harems.)**

 **3: Cora Wizard finds the Mask.**

 **Cora one night finds the powerful Mask and turns into a nightmare of most and a mistress to the ones she keeps. How will things go now that Cora has the Mask? What crazy things will she do with all this power? Will the Mask fall into the hands of anybody else? Well it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. If your story is a light one, than the Mask slowly makes her a slightly better person. But she'll still do what she wants.**

 **2\. If your story is a dark one, than she'll do anything, and I mean anything to get want she wants.**

 **3\. If your story has pairings and if it's light or dark, than one of the main pairings is. Light: Cora/Male character, Cora/Female character, Cora/Harem, Cora/Femharem or Cora/Bi harem. Dark: Cora/Evil or slave male character, Cora/Evil or slave female character, Cora/ Evil or slave harem, Cora/Evil or slave femharem or Cora/Evil or slave bi harem. (can be large.) (can have multiple harems.)**

 **4: Lan Nguyen in another world.**

 **Lan wakes up in another world and is in for the adventure of a lifetime. Will she find a way home? Will she even want to go home? Will she find more than just adventure in the new world? Well it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. You keep her in character as much as you can for your story.**

 **2\. She does not replace any other character.**

 **3\. If your story has pairings one of them have to be. Lan/Male character, Lan/Female character, Lan/Harem, Lan/Femharem or Lan/Bi harem. (can be large.) (can have multiple harems.)**

 **5: Lan Nguyen finds the Mask.**

 **Lan while exploring finds the Mask and goes on the greatest and craziest adventures of her life. Will she use the Mask for good? Will it let her do things that she'll never forgive herself for? Will she love her dark, powerful, crazy side? Will it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. If your story is a dark one, than the Mask slowly twists her into a evil and insane person.**

 **2\. If your story is a light one, than she uses it to be a superheroine.**

 **3\. If your story has pairings than one of the main pairings is. Lan/Male character, Lan/Female character, Lan/Harem, Lan/Femharem or Lan/Bi harem. (can be large.) (can have multiple harems.)**

 **If you do take on one of the challenges, please leave it's title in a review.**

 **Well that's it until part two. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lan Nguyen x Cora Wizard Part 2.**

 **Hey** **everyone, and welcome back for part 2 of my first Pink Lemon Tree Story. Sorry it took so long and even if it has no reviews or just one person likes it. I will keep going for that one person. I just hope that if someone does like part 1 that you like this one to.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own 39 Clues just this story.**

 **Warnings** **: Adult language, Nudity, Yuri Sex (Girl x Girl), Toy Use.**

"Talking."

(Thinking)

"sounds"

 **Locations.** **Cora's office: Nine twenty.**

 **Warning** **: Pink Lemon Continuing!**

Cora smirks as she looks down at Lan while breaving hard. She reaches out her right hand for Lan to take with her own right and pulls her up on to her feet. She than grabs the straps of Lan's grey sports bra and pulls her in, so she can slam their lips back together. Lan's hands grope Cora's curvey butt as she pushes her body against Cora's more.

They both moan "mmmm" "mmmm" into each other's mouths as they slightly move their bodies against the other's. Cora ends the kiss with a wet "pop" and looks into her eyes with a devilish smile. "Three weeks from now your going to be Misses Lan Wizard." She than pulls the happy smiling young woman into a quick kiss. "But now it's my turn." She keeps a hold of the right strap with her left hand as she pulls her to the bedroom door.

Lan tilts her head slightly and looks at her confusingly. "The closet?" She than points at the white couch with her left thumb over her shoulder. "wouldn't it be better to fuck me on the couch."

Cora smirks as she turns the doorknob and pushes the door open. "Oh this is not a closet baby." She than pulls her in and than let's her go to close the door.

Lan looks around the room seeing another door in the left wall near the left side corner. A thirty inch flat screen TV is in the center of the left wall. A queen sized bed with white sheets, folded dark blue cover, two big blue pillows, as it's headboard against the center of the right wall. A wooden dresser is against the back wall in the center. A light in the center of the celling is the last thing in the room.

Cora looks at her with lust as she uses her index finger and thumb on her right hand to turn the light switch dial down, making the room dim a little. "This is the room you have your first time in." She grabs Lan by the shoulders as she turns back around to her and than lightly pushes her into the wall next to the light switch. "And I'm taking you right here before I get you in bed."

Cora slides her left hand into Lan's red shorts and cups her center making the young woman groan. "ugh." Cora's eyes shine with lust as she looks into Lan's with a smirk. "No panties baby. Bad girl, I wanted to pull those off of you when I'd fuck you." She than grabs the bottom of the grey sports bra and pulls it over Lan's breasts, watching them bounce when they pop out of it.

Lan blushes as she looks at her steering at her breasts. "I know that they are not as big as yours. but they are definitely not small, so I hope you like t.." She stops as Cora wraps her lips around her right nipple sucking it into her mouth, squeezes her left breast with her free hand and than rubs her center making her cry out. "Aaaahhh!"

Cora smirks around the nipple as Lan puts her hands on the back of her head and wraps her left leg around her curvey hips. Soon the room is filled with the sounds of wet "sucking" when Cora sucks harder and Lan's groans "ugh" and little cries. "aaahhh." Cora pulls her head back letting the nipple pop out with a wet "pop" and lets go of the breast to grab Lan's left thigh.

Cora slides her hand that's inside Lan's shorts lower and than sucks Lan's left nipple into her mouth. Lan looks down at her with a blush while she's panting. "huh, huh, Cora. huh, what are you. huh, doing. huh."

Cora looks up at her with a smirk as she sucks her nipple. She than slams her middle finger into Lan's back door as she sucks harder on her nipple. Lan grips Cora's head tighter and grits her teeth as her toes curl. "ugh. Fuck."

More wet "sucking" and Lan's grunts "ugh" and little cries "aaahhh" full the room again and Lan moves her slim hips with the slow fingering. Cora feeling Lan move her hips starts to hammer her finger in and out of her.

Lan throws her head back and cries out. "Aaaahhh! Oh fuck! Fuck! huh, huh." Cora going in for the kill lightly bites down on the nipple and pulls it stretches Lan's breast as she slams her middle and index fingers in to her back door. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" This beings her to a hard climax that makes Cora smirk as she feels her wrist covered with cum.

Cora let's go of the nipple and watches the breast bounce with a smirk. She than looks at Lan's blushing face as the young woman breaves heavily "huh, huh" while standing on twitching legs. She than moves her fingers that are still inside of Lan making her groan. "ugh"

Lan opens her eyes and looks at Cora as she continues to play with her back door. "ugh. I can't believe you. ugh, ugh. Fucked me in the ass. aaah!"

Cora than takes her fingers out of her and pulls her hand out of the shorts. "Believe it baby. Your ass is mine now." She raises her left wrist to her lips and slowly licks off the cum while keeping her eyes on Lan's. She smirks while looking into Lan's wide lust filled eyes. "Now, get out of those clothes and get on the bed. So I can fuck you properly."

Lan nods her head and than fully takes off her sports bra. She was about to take off her shorts when movement catches her eyes. She watches as Cora turns around and walks towards the dresser with her curvey hips swaying. (My God that ass.) She can't help but almost drool as she watches Cora bend over, sticking out her curvey butt.

Cora knowing that Lan is watching starts to shift her hips as she looks for what she wants in the dresser. "Baby, I know your in joining the show. And it's all for you, but if your not on the bed when I turn around. I'm going to spank that sexy little ass of yours." She than smirks. "Unless that's what you want of course."

Lan gulps and than continues to pull down her shorts. She rolls her eyes when she gets her shorts down to her feet seeing the white sneakers still on them. She kicks them off quickly followed by the shorts and than gets on the bed in the center.

Cora widely smiles as she finds what she is looking for. "Ah. there you are." She than turns around but keeps her hands behind her back. She than walks up to the end of the bed and smiles down at Lan. "Now I may have bin a little hopeful before, but this is your first time right?"

Lan nods her head and smiles with a blush. "Yes. Nobody but you has and hopefully will ever get to touch me Cora."

Cora's smile changes into a smirk when she shows Lan what she had behind her back, making the young woman gasp. She is holding in her right hand a gold colored, fourteen inch long, double headed dildo with a black belt attached to the center. "Good, because I don't want to have to beat the crap out of any guys or girls who what to take you away from me baby." (And I don't want to wast the money to make some idiot disappear.)

Cora than gets on the bed and crawls up Lan's body until their face to face. She than grabs Lan's right breast with her left hand while bringing their lips together in another kiss. She than breaks the kiss and sits up so she is straddling Lan's hips. She than brings one of the ends of the dildo to Lan's lips. "Open up baby."

Lan blushes as she reaches up with her right hand and takes the dildo. She looks into Cora's eyes as she pushes a few inches into her mouth.

Cora places her hands on Lan's stomach and pushes her center against her's than slowly grinds them together. She closes her eyes as Lan grabs her hip with her left hand and rolls her hips. She let's out sighs "huh, huh" as Lan moans"mmmm, mmmm" while sucking more of the dildo into her mouth.

Cora than stops moving her hips and opens her eyes to look down at her with a smile. "I think you have that ready now." She than grabs the dry end of the dildo and slowly pulls it out of Lan's mouth with a wet "pop" at the end. "Because you already have me ready where it counts."

Cora pushes herself up on her knees and looks down at Lan's wet hairless center with a smirk. "Aw. Now I can't see if the carpet mached the drapes. ha ha ha."

Lan smirks as she still has a blush on her face. "Ha, Ha. Very funny gorgeous." Her blush darkens as she reaches down to her center with her left hand and pulls open her lower lips with her index and middle fingers. "Now are you going to continue the comedy or are you going to take me like you promised." She than winks at her with her left eye.

Cora rubs the dry end of the dildo over her wet lower lips as she looks seductively at her. "Oh I will. Just remember, you asked for it baby." She than slowly pushes her end of the dildo inside herself with Lan watching and lightly licks her lips.

Cora after having pushed all seven inches of her end of the dildo Inside of herself, warps the belt around her waist and buckles it behind her back. She puts her hands on Lan's shoulders and than gets in between her legs.

Lan puts her hands on Cora's back and than slowly sides them down to cup her curvey butt. "Cora. Fuck me."

Cora brings their lips together and slowly pushes the last seven inches inside of Lan's center. She grins as the young woman groans "hgh, hgh" in her mouth and grabs her curvey butt harder. She pulls back, ending the kiss with a wet "pop" when the rest of the dildo is fully inside her younger lover. "It's all inside you, I'm all inside of you baby. Tell me, tell me how it feels having me inside of you, you sexy little thing."

Lan blushes while looking at her with lided eyes. "It feels so good. mmmm. I love how you feel inside me. mmmm. how deep you are inside me."She than bucks her hips up into Cora's making the older woman groan. "ugh"

Cora smirks as she reaches for both of Lan's breasts and starts to squeeze them. "Well, trust me baby. You'll love this part to." She than pulls her hips back, pulling all but the head of the dildo out of her lover and than slowly pushes back in.

Lan starts to pant as Cora starts to pick up her pace. "huh, huh. Faster. huh, huh. Please faster." Her grip on Cora's butt tightens as she thrusts the dildo into her faster.

Soon the room is filled with Lan's moans "ohh, ohh" and Cora's groans "ugh, ugh" that get louder and louder as Cora starts to slam into her. They are soon covered in a light sheen of sweat and wet sounds of "slaps" as their skin slaps together.

Lan's hands slide up Cora's back and she garbs her shoulders. "ohh" "slap" "ohh" "slap" "Yes." "slap" "Yes."

Cora squeezes Lan's breasts as she grits her teeth and continues to slam into her. "ugh" "slap" "Fuck." "slap" "ugh" "slap" "Damn you feel good"

Lan thrusts her head back into one of the pillows with her eyes closed and her moans change into cries. "aaahhh!" "slap" "ohh, Fuck!" "slap" "aaahhh!" "slap" "Almost!" "slap" "aaahhh!"

Cora takes her hands off of Lan's breasts and fist the sheets by her shoulders. She than looks down and watches Lan's breasts bounce with her thrusts. "ugh" "slap" "God your so fuck able." "slap" "ugh" "slap" "Cum for me!"

Lan's eyes open wide as Cora bends her head down and sucks hard on her right nipple. Than with three more hard thrusts, she than arches her back, curls her toes and loudly screams as she cums. "Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Cora pulls off of the nipple with a wet "pop" as she feels Lan's cum covers her center. She pushes herself up on her hands and continues to slam into her. "Cum for me again baby!" "slap" "Fuck, you look so sexy when you cum!" "slap" "aaahhh!" "slap"

Lan grabs Cora's hips with both hands and rolls her own hips into her's. "Cum with me!" "slap" "aaahhh!" "slap" "Please." "slap" "Cum with me." "slap" "aaahhh!"

Cora slams herself into Lan one more time and throws her head back and loudly grunts as she cums. "ughhhhh!" Lan's mouth opens in a silent scream and she cums again, when she feels Cora's cum covering her center and sliding down the dildo into her.

After a few seconds they come down from their climax. Cora falls on top of Lan making their breasts rub against each other. They both pant with big smiles on their faces as Lan wraps her arms around Cora's waist.

Lan rubs her left cheek against Cora's left one and reaches down with both hands to squeezes both of Cora's butt cheeks. "That was amazing. best first time I could have ever asked for."

Cora turns her head and gives Lan a quick passionate kiss. She than looks down at her with a big smirk on her face. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet baby. We still have one more thing to do."

Lan looks up at her with wide shocked eyes. "What. You want to go again?" She than let's out a moan "ohh" as Cora pulls her hips back and pulls out the dildo with a wet "pop"

Cora sits up on her knees and looks down at the seven inches of the dildo that was inside of Lan. She grins seeing it shine with a mix of their cum and than looks back into Lan's eyes. "Turn around and stick that sexy ass up baby."

Lan bites her bottom lip and than slowly turns around. She gets on her hands and knees than looks over her left shoulder with a blush. "You're going to take me from behind?"

Cora smirks at her as she grabs both of Lan's butt cheeks and spreads them apart. "Well, something like that." She than slowly pushes the dildo into Lan's back door, making the young woman grit her teeth and her eyes widen in discomfort.

Cora let's out a closed mouth moan "mmmm" when her pelvis touches Lan's butt cheeks. "Wow baby. You took it all and didn't cry out once. That's my girl."

Lan looks at her with a small smile and wink of her left eye. "Damn right I can take it. I can take anything you give me sexy."

Cora smirks while she lightly slaps Lan's right butt cheek with her right hand. She than slowly pulls her hips back. "Anything I can give you huh?" She than slams the dildo all the way back into Lan's back door making her cry out. "Aaahhh!" She than grabs Lan's slim hips. "Good, because I wasn't planning on holding back."

Cora is soon slamming into Lan again and the room fills with the sounds of their love making again. Lan cries out with every slam and grips the sheets tighter. "aaahhh!" "slap" "aaahhh!" "slap" "Fuck!" "slap" "aaahhh!"

Cora grunts as sweat makes their skin shine and her big breasts bounce with each of her thrusts. "ugh" "slap" "Do you like this." "slap" "ugh" "slap" "Do you like me taking your ass!" "slap" "ugh"

Lan than slams her butt back into Cora's thrusts and looks back at her. "Yes!" "slap" "aaahhh!" "slap" "Yes! like it!" "slap" "aaahhh!" "slap" "I like feeling you in my ass!" "slap" "aaahhh!"

Cora bends over and press' her big breasts into Lan's back as she reaches under her and grabs her breasts. "ugh" "slap" "ugh" "slap" "ugh" "slap" "Fuck! cum for me!" "slap" "ugh"

Lan's eyes open wide as Cora reaches down with her left hand and pinches her clit with her index and middle fingers. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" She than cums hard and a small pool of her cum stains a spot on the sheets between her legs.

Cora slams into her one more time and loudly grunts "ughhhhh!" as she cums. Her Cum covers some of Lan's butt cheeks as the rest slides down the dildo into her back door.

 **Pink Lemon End.**

After a few seconds they fall forward with Lan on the bed with her face in a pillow and Cora on top of her. They both breave havaly as Cora braces her hands on the bed and slowly pulls her hips back. The dildo is pulled out of Lan with a wet "pop" making her moan into the pillow. "mmmm" Cora than sits up on her knees, reaches behind herself and unbuckles the strap on.

Lan slowly turns around and with a blush, tired smile and lightly panting "ugh, ugh, ugh" she watches Cora slowly pull the dildo out of herself.

Cora let's out a moan "ohhh" as the dildo comes out of her with a wet "pop" with strings of her clear cum connecting it to her center. She than throws the strap on over her shoulder and plops down on the bed next to Lan with a smile on her face. "Now, we're done." She than smirks. "Until morning that is."

Lan snuggles up on Cora's left side with her head on her shoulder and her left leg over Cora's one. "Cora, did you wean what you said." She than looks up into Cora's face, who was looking back at her while waiting for her to continue. "About marrying me." She than looks away shyly. "I know we've only know each other for a little over a year." She than looks back into her eyes. "But I love you. I've loved you for awhile now and..."

Cora cuts her off by cupping her left cheek with her right hand and pulls her into a deep kiss. She than breaks it and looks into her young lover's eyes. "I'm a woman of my words, you know that Lan. You're all mines now and we'll be wearing each other's rings very soon." She than pulls her into another passionate kiss. She breaks the kiss again and smirks as she looks at her. "Now get some rest baby. You're going to need it for round two."

Lan giggles and kisses her on her left cheek. "I love you Cora." She than rest her head back down on Cora's shoulder and closes her eyes.

Cora kiss the top of her head and lightly runs the fingers of her right hand through Lan's short golden brown dyed hair. "I love you to baby." She than warps her left arm around Lan's slim waist with a big grin. (Now with this sexy little thing as my future wife and one of are soon to be best agents. I'll be running this place in no time.) She than squeezes Lan's left butt cheek. (But it's just like I said. It's just to easy.)

 **The End.**

 **Well there you have it. My first complete pink lemon story. I hope you all like it and the few others that are coming, but the next one is going to be a yellow lemon story and the only one in this section.**

 **Well that's it for now, until next time. Bye!**


	3. Alana Flores and Maleia Kalani part 1

**Maleia Kalani x Alana Flores part 1.**

 **Hey** **everybody, it's been a long time, but my second 39 Clues short yuri story as finally begins. So let's get things started.** **This is a AU story and has nothing to do with the world of 39 Clues.**

 **Disclaimer: I** **don't own 39 Clues.**

 **Chapter** **Warnings: Adult Language.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

 **Locations.**

 **A unknown beach in California: Three sixteen in the afternoon.**

On this beautiful bright day, with the sun shining down on the beach. Many people are walking around, talking to each other, playing in the sand, swimming in the ocean or surfing. A woman is laying on her back on a pool chair under a big umbrella.

The thirty year old woman stands five feet, six inches tall with peach skin, short brown hair that frames her face, brown eyes and full lips with pink lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a black bikini top that hugs her breasts and black bikini bottoms tied at her hips.

She has a book in her right hand that she is reading with a smirk. (And Tom can only look up in horror as the gun is placed into his mouth.) She than closes her eyes while crossing her left index and middle fingers. (Please on one save his weak ass. Please no one save his weak ass. Please no one save his weak ass.) She than opens her eyes and continues to read. Her smirk changes into a big smile. (I love it when weak shits like him gets what's coming to them.) She than places a black bookmarker in the book, closes it and rest it down on the pool chair between her legs. She than sits up and stretches her arms out. She than leans back down and places her hands behind her head.

As she looks around at all the people. She sees kids of all ages playing in the sand and in the water. Teen boys and men in swim trunks talking to women, with some getting smiles and blushes. Some women lying on their stomachs on beach towels getting suntans. A group of teen girls playing a game of volleyball and a few people surfing on surfboards in the water.

The woman has a smirk on her face as she looks at all the teen girls and women. (It's a good thing that this city has such beautiful women. Because it sure doesn't have any chess players worth shit.) She can't help but lick her lips as one of the women falls on her full rounded butt, making her large breasts bounce. (Time to find myself a date for tonight.) She than looks around at all the women, looking for one to talk to. Her eyes widen and her full lips form another smirk when she sees a beautiful young woman. (And I think I may have found a winner.)

The twenty two year old woman stands five feet, five inches tall with tan peach skin, long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, it stops at mid back, brown eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a blue backless swimsuit with thin straps and yellow shorts with flowers printed on it. She also is carrying a yellow surfboard with her right hand.

The older woman gets up out of her pool chair with a smile. (Get ready beautiful, because here I come.) She than starts to walk over to her with a sway of her curvy hips.

The younger woman has a smile on her face as she watches people surfing. Her smile becomes a small frown though as she feels like someone is steering at her. She turns her head to the left and her eyes widen as she sees the older woman walking up to her. (Whoa. Who is she?) A blush than covers her cheeks. (Is she really walking up to me? Oh my God, she is. Ok, be cool Maleia.) She gives the older woman a smile when she stops right in front of her. "Good afternoon. Can I help you miss?"

The older woman smiles at Maleia and shakes her head. "No, I just wanted to say hello." She places her right hand on her curvy hip and sticks out her left one to Maleia. "My name is Alana Flores. It's nice to meet you..."

Maleia smlies with a blush as she shakes the older woman's hand with her free one. "Maleia Kalani." She can't help but look at the full pink lipstick lips that are smiling at her. She let's go of Alana's hand and quickly looks back into her eyes however. "I've never seen you here before Alana. Did you just move here?" Her eyes widen for a second and than she looks at her with an embarrassed smile. "If you don't mind me asking of course."

Alana smirks as she looks at the blush on Maleia's face. "Oh I don't mind. I'm here on vacation, but I do find this place very beautiful. And the sights..." She stops as her eyes travel up Maleia's body and back into her eyes. "Are really making me think about moving here."

Maleia's blush and smile grows as she sifts from side to side. "Yeah, the sights are always beautiful here." She looks away while biting her bottom lip before looking back into Alana's eyes. "If you're not busy and don't mind, I can give you a little tour of the city if you like."

Alana smiles seeing the hopeful twinkle in Maleia's eyes. "I'd love to, but first." She than lightly grabs Maleia's left hand with her right. "You didn't bring that board of yours here for no reason." She than turns around with her smirk back and pulls her towards the water. "So let's have some fun before we leave."

Maleia smiles as she feels her heart beating faster. "Y... yeah, ok." The two than have fun getting to know each other better and Maleia showing off her surfing skills to her.

 **Two hours later.**

The two women are now sitting next to each other on Maleia's surfboard. Alana has her right arm around Maleia's back with her hand on her curvy hip. Maleia has her head resting on Alana's right shoulder. Both women are looking at the sunset with Maleia smiling and Alana with a small smirk on her face.

Maleia let's out a happy sigh with a blush on her cheeks. "uhh. I haven't had this much fun with someone for a while." She lifts up her head and looks into Alana's eyes. "I'm very happy I met you."

Alana gives her a smile as her right hand slides up from Maleia's curvy hip to her slim waist. "I feel the same way Maleia. But it's not over yet, you promised me a tour of the city, remember?"

Maleia's smile grows as well as her blush. "You still want to do that with me?" She gets a nod in return and than just hugs her without thinking. She quickly let's go however and looks at her with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about that. he he." Her smile than changes back into a happy one and her eyes fill with excitement. "Ok, let's go get are stuff and than we can go."

As the two women on the surfboard started to paddle towards land. Alana smirks as she feels Maleia's eyes on her curvy butt. (I knew buying this bikini was a good idea.)

 **Three hours later. Sitting inside of a car parked in a parking lot.**

Both woman are now sitting in Maleia's dark blue car while eating shrimp fried rice. They also have jackets on with Alana's being black and Maleia's being gray.

Maleia finishes her food and than looks at a watch that she had put on her left wrist. She frowns seeing that it is now eight twenty one. She lets out a sad sigh as she puts the empty container in a bag. "uhhh. It's getting kinda late." She than looks over at Alana a little bit sadly. "I guess this is the part where I take you back to your hotel and say goodbye, huh?"

Alana finishes her food and looks at her with a smile. "Maybe, but first, I think you deserve a little reward." She than leans in and kisses her on the lips.

Maleia's eyes widen in surprise feeling those full pink painted lips against her own. Her eyes fluttered close as she kisses back and let's out a moan. "mmmm."

Alana smiles into the kiss and than sticks her tongue into Maleia's mouth. As she wraps her tongue around hers, Maleia's right leg raises slightly and see let's out another moan into her mouth. "mmmm." She than breaks the kiss with a wet "pop" and a string of saliva connecting their lips together. She smirks looking at the happy grin on Maleia's face as the sting of saliva breaks. "So, I'm guessing you liked your reward?"

Maleia looks at her with a dazed look on her face. "I loved it." Her eyes widen as a embarrassed blush colours her cheeks. She shyly looks away before looking back into Alana's eyes. "Alana, how many more days of your vacation do you have left?"

Alana gives her a smile and rest her left hand on Maleia's right thigh. "Just two more days. Now I've got a question for you." She than lightly squeezes her thigh. "How do you feel about spending those two days with me?" She than gives her another smirk. "And if you do come back with me, just know that we'll be spending the those two days mostly in bed."

Maleia smiles and her blush grows. "I'm ok with that." She starts her car and is soon driving out of the parking lot. "I know we've only known each other for only five hours, but I'm not going to say no."

Alana smirks as she rubs Maleia's thigh. They continue to drive towards the hotel, knowing that they are going to have a good night.

 **To be continued.**

 **So the first thing I want to say is, happy Halloween everybody! And I hope all of you have a good one. Now I know this is really the third chapter, but this counts as a new story. So you all know what that means. Time for some more** **challenges!**

 **1: Your Alana Flores yuri story.**

Now it's your turn to do a Alana Flores yuri story set in the world of 39 Clues.

 **Bonus** **points:** 1\. You only use female characters from 39 Clues.

2\. You keep them in character as much as you can.

3\. The pairing is Alana/female character or Alana/femharem. (can be large.)

 **2: Your Maleia Kalani yuri story.**

Now it's your turn to do a Maleia Kalani yuri story set in the world of 39 Clues.

 **Bonus points:** 1\. You only use female characters from 39 Clues.

2\. You keep them in character as much as you can for your story.

3\. The pairing is Maleia/female character or Maleia/femharem. (can be large.)

 **3: Alana Flores and the Mask.**

One night, after having a really bad day. Alana finds the Mask and puts it on. Now with the power of the Mask she can do whatever she wants. Including instead of just reading about weak characters getting killed, she can kill as many people she thinks is weak herself. In horrible cartoonish ways or by using her many medieval torture devices. How many people will she kill? How many people will she make into her lovers? What will happen in a world with a masked Alana in it? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions. This is a dark Mask story.

 **Bonus points:** 1\. Alana is the only one who gets to wear the Mask.

2\. You can also make this a crossover with Law and Order: SVU.

3\. The main pairing is Alana/harem (can be large.) or Alana/femharem. (can be large.)

 **4: Maleia Kalani and the Mask.**

After spending the day at the beach. Maleia finds the Mask, but after not finding anyone that it belongs to, she keeps it. That night she puts it on and tranforms into a living cartoon version of herself. What will she do with the power of the Mask? How many people will fall in love with her, masked or not? Will any one else wear the Mask? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions. This is a good Mask story.

 **Bonus points:** 1\. If any one else is going to wear the Mask, Maleia as to have given it to them.

2\. You can also make it a crossover with Baywatch. (TV show or movie, your choice.)

3\. The main pairing is Maleia/harem (can be large.) or Maleia/femharem. (can be large.)

 **5: Alana Flores the Overlady.**

Alana inherits an old suite of armor that belonged to her ancestors. When she touches it, all of the memories and the power of all the past Overlords fill her mind and body. Now she goes to try to take over the world with her new power. While building her own harem of love slaves along the way. Will she take over the world? Will any one stop her? Will her lovers be anything more than just her fuck toys? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.

 **Bonus points:** 1\. You can give her as many of your own unique kinds of minions you want.

2\. You can also make it a crossover with League of Legends.

3\. The main pairing is Alana/harem (can be large.), Alana/femharem (can be large.) or Alana/bi harem. (can be large.)

 **6: Maleia Kalani the gray Overlady.**

Maleia wakes up in the bedroom of a large black tower without knowing how she got there. She meets a odd little creature that tells her that she is the multiple great granddaughter of the last Overlord. Now her and the harem she makes try to keep her from turning completely evil. Will she stay mostly good? Will she be able to keep any blood off of her hands? Will she be able to love all the people in her harem? Will, only you can answer these questions. This is a gray Overlord story.

 **Bonus points:** 1\. You can give her as many of your own unique kinds of minions you want.

2\. You can also make this a crossover with Overwatch.

3\. The main pairing is Maleia/harem (can be large.), Maleia/femharem (can be large.) or Maleia/bi harem. (can be large.)

 **7: Alana's yuri chess trap.**

Alana tricks females into playing a game of chess with her to get back something she took. But if she wins, than her opponent must do whatever she wants for a week. Though by the end of the week the woman wants to be apart of the femharem that Alana is making for herself. How many females will she beat? Will any one beat her and fall out of her claws? What is it she does to them that makes them fall in love with her? Well, only you can answer these questions.

 **Bonus points:** 1\. You only use female characters that play or said they play chess.

2\. You keep everyone in character as much as you can for your story.

3\. The main pairing is Alana/large femharem.

 **8: Maleia in the yuri surfboarding contest.**

Maleia enters a female only surfboarding contest and catches the eyes of all the girls there. Now not only does she have to worry about the contest, but also all of the females falling head over heels in love with her. Will she win the contest? Will she go home with something better than a trophy? Will she fall in love with all the ones that are in love with her? Well, only you can answer these questions.

 **Bonus points:** 1\. You only use female characters that go or say they go surfboarding.

2\. You keep everyone in character as much as you can for your story.

3\. The main pairing is Maleia/large femharem.

 **And that's it until part two. The next thing I'd be working on is kind of a new story. It's not the surprise I mentioned in my Who Framed Roger Rabbit story, that's still coming.**

 **But that's it for now, until next time. Happy Halloween! Bye!**


	4. Alana and Maleia part 2 Lemon

**Hey everybody, sorry this took so long, but part 2 is finally here. I hope all of you like it.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own 39 Clues.**

 **Chapter** **Warnings: Adult Language, Nudity, Yuri Sex. (girl x girl)**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

 **Locations and time of day.**

 **Inside of a hotel somewhere in California. Eight twenty eight at night.**

Alana and Maleia are now standing in the lobby of the hotel that Alana is staying in. Maleia looks around in amazement at how great it all looks. She sees people sitting in very comfy chairs and long couches as they watch something on a very large flat screen TV. She also sees people getting card keys from the front desk, walking up to the five elevators with golden doors in the right wall and some sitting at the bar drinking that's right in front of her.

Alana smirks as she sees Maleia's excited face. "So, I guess this is the first time being here."

Maleia looks over at Alana with an embarrassed smile. "Yeah. I always wanted to stay here. You know, like a mini vacation." She than looks away from her a little sadly with a pout. "But I could never afford it."

Alana smiles and puts her left hand on the middle of Maleia's back. This makes her look back at her. "Well, just think that the next two days are the vacation that you always wanted." When she got a smile and a blush in return, she than lead them to the nearest elevator and pushes the button with her right index finger.

When the doors opened, Alana quickly pulls Maleia inside and than raises her left hand behind herself to push a button to close the doors. A man with peach skin, short black hair, brown eyes and wearing a black suit was rushing up to the elevator with a suitcase in his left hand. "Wait! Hold the elevator!" But the elevator doors closed right in his face. He lightly glares at the closed doors and than rolls his eyes. "Nice."

 **Meanwhile inside of the elevator.**

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Alana turned Maleia around, grabbed both sides of her gray jacket and pulls her into a kiss. She than turns them around and pushes her up against the wall next to the doors, opposite of the floor buttons.

Maleia wraps her arms around Alana and grabs her shoulders. She also raises her left leg and wraps it around her hip. After a few more seconds she stops the kiss with a wet "pop" and looks into her eyes. "Hah. This is crazy. I've only known you for a few hours."

Alana smirks and than starts to roll her hips, making their clothed centers rub together. "So, are you telling me that you changed your mind?" She than kisses Maleia's left cheek and than down her neck.

Maleia tilts her head back, holds Alana a little tighter and let's out a moan. "Ooohh. Fuck no." She than thrust her clothed center against hers a little harder.

Alana puts her hands on Maleia's stomach and slowly slides them down to her shorts. She pulls the waistband of the shorts with her right hand and slides her left hand under them. But she pulls herself off of her when a "dink" is heard and the elevator doors open.

When the doors fully open, Alana holding Maleia's right hand with her left, pulls her out of the elevator and down the hall. They almost crashed into a dark brown skinned woman with long black hair, brown eyes, full lips with red lipstick, DD-cup breasts, fit waistline, full rounded hips and butt and shapely legs. The woman is wearing a red dress that hugs her curves.

The woman had to move out of the way as the two lovers rushed passed her. She looks at they with a small glare. "Hey! What ever happened to excuse us!?" She doesn't get a answer as the two disappear around a corner. She let's out a sigh as she walks into the elevator. "Uhh. Some people. But still, I'd probably be like those two if Grace was here on vacation with me." She than pushes a button with her right index finger and than the elevator doors closed.

 **Meanwhile with Alana and Maleia.**

Alana and Maleia are standing in front of Alana's hotel room door as she pulls out her card key to open it. She holds it in her right hand as she swipes it through the lock and unlocks it. She than opens the door with her left hand and holds it open for her as she looks at her with a smirk. "You first beautiful."

Maleia blushes with a smile as she walks inside of the room. "Thank you... sexy." Alana than follows her inside and closes the door behind herself. Maleia looks around the big living room, seeing the white walls, light gray carpet, a long white couch in the center of the room, a small wooden table in front of it, a large flat screen TV on the wall facing the couch, open double doors leading out to the balcony and two closed doors on the far wall.

Alana turns Maleia around and kisses her. She than spins both of them around and lightly pushes her up against the door. She pulls Maleia's jacket off and than her own while keeping the kiss going. She than puts her hands on the younger woman's waist and slides them down to her curvy hips. She than let's her left hand slide under her shorts and rubs her center through her swimsuit.

Maleia pulls off of the kiss with a wet "pop" and let's out a moan while tilting her head back. "Ooohhh. Fuck. God, just move it out of the way. Please just touch me." She than reaches around the older woman and grabs both of her curvy butt cheeks.

Alana steps back a bit and than smirks as she sees Maleia's confused look. She than grabs her right hand with her left and starts to pull her towards one of the closed doors. "Don't worry baby. I just think that we should have a quick shower after our day at the beach." They than walk up to the bathroom door, Alana opens it and the two walk inside.

Once the door is closed, Alana walks behind a screen that blocks the shower from view. Maleia can only see the older woman's silhouette through the screen. She watches as she unties her bikini top, letting it fall to the white tiled floor and than unties her bikini bottoms, also letting fall to the floor. She than hears Alana's voice call out to her. "Well, are you going to join me or not?"

Maleia quickly pulls her shorts down, steps out of them, pulls the thin straps of her swimsuit down her arms and than pulls the rest of it down her body. Now just as naked as Alana, she rushes behind the screen to join her in the shower. Her eyes widen and a blush fills her cheeks when she sees the other woman. She starts at her small feet and slowly goes up her long shapely legs, curvy butt cheeks, smooth back and finally into her brown eyes that are looking back at her over her right shoulder. She gives the older woman a shy smile while slightly sticking out her chest. "I hope you like what you see just as much as I like what I see."

Alana gives Maleia a smirk as she turns the shower on. "Oh trust me I do." She than turns around, letting the younger woman she her round big B-cup breasts and her center with brown hair trimmed into a triangle above it. "Now stop being shy..." She than raises her right hand and curls her index finger three times. "And get over here."

 **Pink Lemon Start!**

Maleia takes the few steps up to Alana and kisses her. The older woman than picks up a bar of soap, that was resting on a shelf built into the wall. Soon both women were rubbing soap all over each other, giving the others breasts or curvy butts light squeezes and kissing as they take this bath together.

After rinsing off all of the soap, Alana looks into Maleia's brown eyes with a smirk and puts both of her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. "Now, let's start with your soft lips and tongue somewhere else on me." She than lightly pushes her down on her knees.

Maleia blushes and gulps as she looks at Alana's center. "I.. I've never ea... done this before." She than feels both of the older woman's hands on her head, making her look up into her brown eyes.

Alana gives her a smile as she pushes Maleia closer to her center. "It's not that hard to lick pussy baby. Just do what you think is right. I'll let you know if you are doing anything wrong." The younger woman closes her eyes and than slowly licks up her center. "Mmmm. Yes, now start to go a little faster." The younger woman gives her another lick and soon after is licking her center at a fast pace. The older woman is soon panting and rolling her curvy hips into her face. "Yes. uhh, More. uhh. I want you inside me. uhh."

Maleia was already blushing as she was licking Alana, but her blush darkened when she heard what the older woman said. She than held on to the older woman's thighs and pushes her tongue inside of her.

Alana aches her back and starts to thrust her curvy hips into her face. "Ooohhh! Fuck! Yes! Ooohhh! Just like that! Ooohhh!" She than bites her bottom lip while she quickens her thrust. After a little while she feels that she is at the edge of her first climax. "Ooohhh! I'm almost there baby! Ooohhh! Just a little... a little..." She than closes her eyes, tilts her head back and pushes Maleia's face closer into her center as she cums. "Fuck! Oooohhhh!"

Maleia tightly warps her lips around Alana's center as she cums and sucks as much as she can into her mouth. She gulps it down and than pulls her lips off with a wet "pop" She than licks her lips with a smile and than licks all over the older woman's center for any leftover cum.

Alana breathes heavily as she opens her eyes and looks down with a smile. "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" When she saw Maleia look up at her with a blush and a smile, she smirks and moves her right hand so the younger woman can see it while she is curling her right index finger upwards. "Now get back up here sexy."

Maleia stands back up and is pulled into another kiss. She than feels Alana's hands slide down her back, down to her curvy butt to rub and squeeze the lower cheeks. The older woman than pulls out of the kiss and starts to slowly kiss down the left side of her neck. She continues down to the left breast, kissing around the nipple and than taking it into her mouth and sucking. The younger woman grabs the back of the older's head with both hands and let's out a moan. "Ooohhh. Fuck. Ooohhh. That feels good."

Alana than pulls off with a wet "pop" and than starts to suck on the right breast, listening to more of Maleia's moans. "Ooohhh. Yes. Ooohhh. I should have done this to you. Ooohhh." She than let's the nipple go with another wet "pop" and starts to slowly kiss down the younger woman's body. She smirks and squeezes the curvy butt cheeks as she looks at the younger woman's center, not seeing a single hair. "I was expecting a stirp or something. But this is just as good." She than gives the center a long slow lick.

Maleia puts her hands on the bathroom wall and tilts her head back. "Ooohhh! Fuck! Ooohhh! Damn that felt good." Alana is soon licking her at a quick pace and she can't help but roll her curvy hips. "Ooohhh! God! Ooohhh! no wonder you... Ooohhh! You like this so much! Ooohhh!"

Alana than pulls Maleia's left curvy butt cheek away from the right one and moves her left index finger next to her back door. (Let's see if I can make you go off like a firework.) She than stops licking, wraps her lips around the younger woman's clit and sucks as she pushes her finger inside of her back door.

Maleia's eyes open wide before she closes them tightly and let's out a scream as she cums. "Aaaahhhh!"

Alana quickly let's go of Maleia's clit with a wet "pop" and sucks on her center. She than starts to slam her finger in and out of the younger woman's back door as she is swallowing the cum in her mouth.

Maleia is trying to recover from her orgasm when she feels another one coming. (What!? But I just...!) And than once again her eyes widen and close tightly as she let's out another scream. "Aaaahhhh!" She fills Alana's mouth with more cum that is happily swallowed.

Alana smirks as she pulls out her finger, moves to the side and than stands up behind Maleia. "So, how was that baby."

Maleia pants as she tries to catch her breath. She than looks over her right shoulder at Alana with wide shocked eyes. "Y... you fucked my ass."

Alana puts her hands on her curvy hips as she continues to smirk. "Yes. And you came hard, twice. Did you hate it?" She got a blush and a shake of Maleia's head as her answer. "Good." She than gives both of the younger woman's curvy butt cheeks a squeeze. "Because I'm definitely going to fuck your ass again before I have to say goodbye to you." She than turns around and walks around the shower screen.

Maleia hears the sink as she takes one last calming breathe. She turns off the water in the shower and walks around the screen to Alana. The older woman was waiting for her and grabs her left hand with her right.

Alana gives Maleia a smile as she pulls her out of the bathroom. "I'm not done with you yet. Let's go to bed." They walk up to the bedroom door, she opens the door and pulls her inside.

Maleia can only see the big queen size bed with white sheets, two pillows and light blue covers folded at the end of the bed, before she is pushed down on to it on her back. She blinks her eyes as Alana climbs up on the bed and on top of her. The older woman locks her lips to her's when she is fully on top of her.

Alana moves her legs between Maleia's and pushes them farther apart with her own. She than pushes her center against the younger woman's, making both of them moan in each other's mouths. "mmmm." She than starts to thrust her curvy hips, quickly picking up the pace after a few thrust and soon filling the room with the sound of wet slaps with their moans.

Maleia pulls out of the kiss with a wet "pop" and tilts her head back against the pillow. "Ooohhh!" "slap" "Fuck!" "slap" "Ooohhh!" "slap" "Alannnaaa!" "slap" She than reaches up with both hands and grabs Alana's shoulders.

Alana tightly grabs the bed sheets by Maleia's sides and looks down into her eyes as she continues to thrust her curvy hips. "ugh." "slap" "You like that baby." "slap" "ugh." "slap" "Feeling me against you." "slap" "ugh." "slap" "Cause I do." "slap"

Maleia looks up with half lided eyes and a small smile. "Ooohhh." "slap" "Yes." "slap" "Ooohhh." "slap" "Don't stop." "slap" "Ooohhh." "slap" "Please don't stop." "slap" "Ooohhh." They continue to move together for a few more minutes and than she closes her eyes as she feels a third climax coming. "Ooohhh!" "slap" Alana I'm...!" "slap" "Ooohhh!" "slap" "Fuck!" "slap" "Ooohhh!" She than aches her back and let's out a loud moan as she cums. "Ooooohhhhh!"

Alana, feeling Maleia cum on her center, aches her own back, gives three more hard thrusts "slap" "slap" "slap" and tilts her head back as she cums. "Maleiiiaaa."

Their cum mixes together and slides down in between Maleia's curvy butt cheeks, on to the bed sheets beneath her. Alana falls on to the bed next to her on the right as the two pant heavily with smiles on their faces.

 **Pink Lemon End!**

Alana, after catching her breathe, looks over at Maleia with a smile. "So, how was I baby?"

Maleia looks over at Alana with a smile and a blush. "Incredible. But I think I need awhile before we can go again."

Alana sits up and grabs the light blue covers, covers both of them and pulls Maleia closer to her. "Don't worry. Right now let's get some sleep." She than smirks. "We'll have more fun in the morning." She than pulls the younger woman into a kiss.

After a few seconds they stop kissing and lay down while holding each other closely. Soon both of them fall asleep with Alana dreaming about all the things she is going to do with Maleia while their together.

 **One month later. Nine five in the morning.** **Maleia's house.**

Maleia walks out of her kitchen while drinking a bottle of water held in her right hand. She is wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt, red shorts and white sneakers. She stops drinking and drops the now empty bottle in the trash with a happy sigh. "uhh." (That was a good jog. Now what am I going to do now.) Than she hears a "knock, knock" coming from her door. (I wonder who that is?) She walks up to her door and opens it. "Yes can I he..." She stops herself and her eyes widen in surprise as she sees who's standing in front of her.

Standing on the other side of the door is Alana, who has a smirk on her face and her hands on her curvy hips. She is wearing a red button up shirt, black skirt that stops just passed her knees and black two inch heels. "Well aren't you going to at least say hello? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Maleia shakes her head and gives Alana a smile. "Sorry, but I thought that I was never going to see you again." She than steps aside so the older woman can walk in. "Please come in."

Alana walks inside with a smile as she looks around. "Thank you. And now I can have a good look around since we were in and out the last time." She than turns her head to the right to Maleia. "So how have you been?" Her smile that changes into a small one. "Are you seeing any one?"

Maleia gives Alana a smile. "I'm fine." She than lightly blushes. "And no. I haven't been with anyone else but you. So what brings you back so soon? You can't be on vacation again, can you?"

Alana crosses her arms over her chest as she gives Maleia another smirk. "No, no. You see, I got a new job here and I moved in to a house that's just a few houses away from yours." She stops for a second to enjoy the happy shocked look on the younger woman's face. "So I came over to see..." Her smirk than becomes more devilish. "If you have anytime to have a little fun."

 **Pink Lime Start.**

Maleia grabs Alana by her shirt and lightly pushes her up against the wall next to the now closed door. She quickly unbuttons it and pushes it open. She than grabs the bottom of the black bra that the older woman is wearing and pulls it up over her breasts. She watches as they bounce from the movement and than lowers her head to the left one, so she can suck on it.

Alana holds the back of Maleia's head with her left hand and sides her right into the back of the younger woman's shorts. "So, since I have nothing to do today. Let's start here in your living room." She than raises her left leg and wraps it around the younger woman's curvy hip. "And make are way up to the bedroom."

 **The end.**

 **And finally done! Once again I apologise for how long it took this chapter to be finished. But here it is! And next is the second and last part of my, A Teen in Toontown: 39 Clues version. And yes it's the lemon chapter just like this one.**

 **So until next time. Bye!**


	5. Jenny x Isabel (Lemon)

**Jenny Goebel x Isabel Kabra. Part 1.**

 **Hey** **everybody! It's been awhile, but here is the next chapter in this yuri lemons story. Also thank you to the person/persons for the follow and the favorite.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own 39 Clues.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language** **, Nudity, Drinking, Yuri Sex. (girl x girl)**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

 **Location and time of day.**

 **A unknown bar. Eleven o'clock at night.**

A forty six year old woman is sitting at the bar with a bored look on her face and her left cheek resting in her left hand. She is looking down at a glass of red wine right in front of her. (Damn it all. This whole day was nothing but a wast of my time. I should have just killed that bastard a hell of a lot earlier.)

The woman stands five feet, six inches tall and has peach skin, brown wavy hair that stops at her back, brown eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a purple sleeveless dress that stops before her knees and has a glittering blue strip under her breasts, black stockings, two inch purple heels, golden earrings, a three string pearl necklace and a golden charm bracelet on her left wrist.

The woman looks around the bar with the bored look still on her face. (I need something to get my mind off of today. Or, someone to at least have a good night with.) The door opening behind her gets her attention. Her bored look changes into a smirk as she looks at the woman that had walked in. (Yes, she'll do.)

The thirty year old woman stands five feet, five inches tall with peach skin, long straight dark brown hair that stops just pass her shoulders, it also frames her face, brown eyes and full lips with dark pink lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small C-cups breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a white button up shirt, black dress pants that hug her hips and black heels.

The woman walks up to the bar and sits in the stool next to the other one. She looks at the older woman with a smile. "Hello. I hope you don't mind me sitting next to you."

The older woman gives the younger women a smile of her own. "Why would I not like a beautiful woman sitting next to me?" She than sticks out her left hand to her. "My name is Isabel Kabra. What's yours?"

The younger woman blushes and shakes Isabel's hand with her own left hand. "Jenny Goebel. It's nice to meet you Isabel."

Isabel nods her head. "It's nice to meet you to Jenny." She than kisses the back of the other's left hand. She smirks on the inside as she sees the blush on the other's cheeks darken. (Good. Hopefully this is going to be easy. I need a good fuck after today.) She than finishes her wine and looks at the younger with a smile. "Let me buy you a drink."

Jenny shakes her head and looks into Isabel's eyes. "You don't have to do that Isabel. I mean... it's not like we know each other."

Isabel looks at Jenny with a smirk. "So? What does that have to do with anything? Tell you what? I buy you a drink, you buy me a drink and we tell each other more about ourselves, deal?"

Jenny smiles and nods her head with a small blush. "Ok, deal."

Isabel smiles as she calls over the bartender. (Now to work my magic and have this nice piece of ass for the night.) Soon after getting their drinks, she asks Jenny a few questions and listens to hear answers.

 **One hour later.**

Jenny finishes her second drink and than looks at Isabel with a smile. "But luckily I was able to finish writing my book today. All I have to do is reread what I did last and than I'll be done."

Isabel puts her right hand on Jenny's left leg and lightly rubs her thigh. "You know, your the first writer I've ever met." She than gives her a smirk. "And when I think of writers, I usually don't think they would be so beautiful and sexy."

Jenny smiles with a blush as she looks into Isabel's eyes. "Your a flirt Isabel." She than puts her hand on top of the older woman's. "But that's not a bad thing."

Isabel still as the smirk on her face when she leans in and kisses Jenny on the lips. She pulls back and looks into the younger one's eyes. They than lean in and start kissing again. She than moves her hand up the younger woman's thigh and lightly rubs her center through her dress pants.

Jenny pulls out of the kiss with a wet "pop" when she feels Isabel rubbing her. (Fuck.) She bites her bottom lip, grabs the edge of the bar top with both hands and rolls her hips against the older woman's hand. (Damn this is kind of crazy. But I want her to put her hand in my pants.)

Isabel has a smirk on her face as she leans in and whispers into Jenny's left ear. "How about you and me get out of here? There's a hotel near by." She than stops rubbing her and than stands up off of the stool.

Jenny looks up at Isabel and quickly nods as she reaches out to her with her left hand.

Isabel smirks as she takes Jenny's hand with her right one, pulls her up off of the stool and out of the bar. (Just as easy as I thought it was going to be. Now let's find out if you are any good in bed.)

 **Unknown hotel room. Twelve twenty three in the morning.**

 **Pink Lemon Start!**

The door of a hotel room opens and Isabel pulls Jenny inside of the room. She closes the door behind them, grabs the younger woman by her shirt with both hands and pulls her into another passionate kiss.

Isabel than unbuttons Jenny's shirt and takes it off of her. She than reaches behind the younger woman, unhooks her black bra and takes it off of her. She than puts her hands on the other woman's breasts, rubbing, lightly squeezing them and than pinching her nipples between her index and middle fingers.

Jenny pulls out of the kiss with a wet "pop" and let's out a moan. "oooohhhh." She than grabs Isabel by her shoulders and closes her eyes. "mmmm."

Isabel than leans in and kisses down the right side of Jenny's neck. She than sucks the skin at the base of her neck as she continues to play with the other's breasts.

Jenny tilts her head to the left and her grip tightens on Isabel's shoulders. "mmmm." "Fuck."

Isabel pulls her lips off of Jenny's neck with a wet "pop" and leans back to look at the hickey she left on her neck. (To bad that it's not permanent.) She than leans back in and kisses down the younger woman's chest. She moves her left hand off of the other's right breast, wraps it around her waist and squeezes her right butt cheek as she sucks the right nipple into her mouth.

Jenny closes her eyes and arches her back. "Fuck." She than kicks off her heels and grabs the back of Isabel's head with both hands. "mmmm. Touch me." She than rolls her hips. "Please."

Isabel smirks around the nipple in her mouth. (So you want me to touch you huh? Don't worry, I will.) She than unbuttons Jenny's pants, pulls them down to her knees, grabs the waistband of her black panties and pulls them down to. She than holds the left side of the younger woman's hips with her right hand and rubs her center with her other hand.

Jenny let's out a gasp as she tilts her head back. "uhh. Yes." she than rolls her hips and moves against Isabel's hand. "mmmm. Just like that."

Isabel rubs Jenny's clit with her thumb as her fingers get wet. (That's it. get my fingers nice and wet. I need them to be for what I want to do.) She than moves her head, letting the nipple "pop" out of her mouth and puts her right hand on the younger woman's left butt cheek. She looks at her with a smirk as she squeezes her butt cheek. "You are going to like this." She than kisses her on the lips, moves her left hand behind the younger one and pulls her left butt cheek away from the other. (But I'm going to enjoy this a little bit more.) She than slowly pushes her left index finger into the younger woman's back door.

Jenny's eyes widen in shock as she squeaks into Isabel's mouth. (Oh my God! She's fingering my ass!) She than puts her hands back on the other's shoulders and squeezes as she feels the finger move in and out of her. (Fuck! It feels so wried, but why do I kinda like it.) She aches her back as she feels a second finger being pushed into her.

Isabel smirks into the kiss as she feels Jenny moving her hips with her fingers. (Damn. As tight as she is, probably haven't had anything in her ass before. She couldn't stop herself from slamming her ass back into my fingers.) She squeezes the younger woman's left butt cheek one more time, before moving her right hand to the front and rubs her center.

Jenny pulls out of the kiss with a wet "pop" and tilts her head back with a moan. "ooohhh. Shit." She than feels Isabel slowly push two fingers inside of her center. She tilts her head back with her eyes closed, bites her bottom lip and holds on to the older woman's shoulders even tighter. (Both!? She's fucking me in both sides at the same time!? Oh fuck!) Soon all four fingers are slamming in and out of her, a wet sound starts to fill the room and than she feels the older woman kiss down her left breast. (Oh God I'm going to cum. Just a little more.) She than feels the older one suck on her nipple and pushes down on her clit with her thumb. She than arches her back and both her eyes and mouth open wide as she cums.

Isabel continues to suck on Jenny's nipple and move her fingers inside of her a few more times. She than let's go of the nipple with a wet "pop" and pulls her fingers out of her. She lifts her right arm up and looks at her right hand, that is covered in cum with a smirk. "Looks like you liked it more than I thought you would." She than moves her cum covered fingers closer to the younger woman's lips. "Now if you wouldn't mind."

Jenny blinks her eyes open as she breathes heavily. She than focuses on the the cum covered fingers that's an inch away from her lips. She than looks into Isabel's eyes with a smirk as she leans forward and sucks on the older woman's index finger. After sucking and licking all of the cum off of the other's hand. She than kisses her on the lips. After they stop kissing, she looks into the older woman's eyes and than takes off her dress.

Isabel smirks with her hands on her slim hips. She now stands there only in a black bra, black panties and her heels. "Usually, this is the part where you get on your knees and return the favor." She than puts her right hand on Jenny's left cheek. "But I have a better idea. lay down on the bed, but face me."

Jenny looks at Isabel confusingly, but nods her head. "Ok, if you say so." She than gets on the bed, which is a queen size with white sheets, blue folded covers and two white pillows. She turns around so she is facing the end of the bed and keeps her upper body up on her forearms.

Isabel than steps out of her heels, pushes her panties down her shapely legs, steps out of them as well and than steps up right in front of Jenny. "Now, let's see how good you are with your tongue." She than puts her hands on the top of the younger woman's head and lightly pushes her closer to her center.

Jenny closes her eyes as she licks Isabel's center. When she feels the older woman start to roll her hips with her licks, she flicks her clit with her tongue a few times before sucking on it.

Isabel closes her eyes as she tilts her head back, arches her back and pushes Jenny closer to her center. "Fuck. ugh. Damn baby that's good." She than looks down at the younger woman. "But I want... ugh. Want to feel your tongue... mmmm. Inside me. ugh. Fuck me with your tongue."

Jenny let's go of Isabel's clit with a wet "pop" and than gives the older woman's center one more lick. She than pushes her tongue as far inside of the other woman as she can. Soon she is moving her tongue in and out of Isabel's center.

Isabel bites her bottom lip as she thrust her hips with Jenny's movements with her tongue. "Fuck. ugh. Yes. ugh. Just like that. ugh." She closes her eyes, tightens her grip on the younger woman's head and her toes curl as she continues to thrust her hips. "More. ugh. Just a little more. ugh." After a few more thrusts, She arches her back and tilts head back as she cums. "Fuuuccckkk."

Jenny pulls her tongue out and than sucks on Isabel's center as she cums. She than lifts her head up when she has as much of the older woman's cum in her mouth as she could get. She than looks up at the other woman and waits for her to look down at her. When they look into each other's eyes, she smiles and than swallows the cum in her mouth with a gulp. "So, I'm guessing you enjoyed that?"

Isabel decides to answer Jenny's question by getting on her knees, grabbing the younger woman's cheeks and pulls her into a kiss. While they are still kissing, she reaches behind himself, unhooks her bra and takes it off. She than pulls out of the kiss with a wet "pop" and looks at the other woman with a smirk. "Oh, I definitely enjoyed that. But let's get to the best part." She than stands back up. "You stay just like that."

Jenny keeps her eyes on Isabel as she wipes off the leftover cum off of her cheeks with her right index finger. "Ok baby. I won't move." She than sucks on her finger as she watches the older woman's hips sway as she slowly walks around the bed.

Isabel gets up on to the bed and grabs Jenny's curvy hips. "Now, spread out these nice long legs for me." After the younger woman spreads her legs, she pulls her hips up and movers her own legs under her. She than moves Jenny so her center is right above her own. "It's about time I get to truly fuck you." She than puts her hands on the other woman's curvy butt cheeks and pushes her down so their centers are touching.

Jenny, who was looking over her left shoulder, arches her back and tilts her head downward. "oohh." She than starts to roll her hips down on Isabel's own hips.

Isabel bites her bottom lip, tightens her hold on Jenny's butt and thrust her hips up into the other's. (Fuck she as a fuckable ass. I have to get her home so I can bend her over something in every room.) She smirks as she continues to watch the younger woman's butt slightly bounce with their movements. (So I can fuck her hard with my nine inch friend I keep in my closet.) She than picks up the pace and the sound of slapping skin fills the room.

Jenny grips the blue folded covers of the bed as she bounces faster. "Ooohhh." "slap" "Yes." "slap" "Ooohhh." "slap" "More." "slap" "Ooohhh." "slap" "Please... more." "slap" She than reaches down her body with her left hand and rubs her clit.

Isabel raises her left hand and than brings it down on Jenny's left butt cheek with a "Slap" as she continues to thrust her hips up. "So..." "slap" "mmmm." "slap" "You want more?" "slap" "mmmm." "slap" She than tightens her grip on the younger woman's right but cheek and pulls it to the side. "mmmm." "slap" "Ok." "slap" "mmmm." "slap" "I'll give you more." She than slams her index and middle fingers into the other woman's back door.

Jenny's eyes widen, her toes curl, her back arches and she lets out a loud moan as she cums. "Ooooohhhhh!"

Isabel gives a few more thrust after feeling Jenny's cum splash against her center. "Fuuuccckkk!" She arches her back and throws her head back as she cums.

 **Pink Lemon End**

The two women are now lying down on the bed and breathing heavily with smiles on their faces. Jenny weakly turns around, crawls up the bed and lays down on Isabel's right side. "That was wonderful." She than wraps her right arm and right leg around the older woman's body. "I definitely hope we get to do this again Isabel."

Isabel looks into Jenny's eyes with a smirk as she grabs the younger woman's right butt cheek with her left hand. "Well come home with me tonight and I'll take off the kiddy gloves."

Jenny smiles and the two woman lean in and passionately kiss.

 **The end.**

 **Well here it is. My last real update of 2018. I wanted to post this on Christmas as a present for all of you, but I've been sick. So I'm sorry this is a little late. Now, here are the last challenges of the year.**

 **1: Your own Isabel Kabra yuri story.**

 **Now it's your turn to do your own Isabel yuri story.**

 **Bonus points: 1. You can only use female characters from 39 Clues.**

 **2\. No character bashing.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Isabel/Female character or Isabel/Femharem.** **(can be large)**

 **2: Your own Jenny Goebel yuri story.**

 **Now it's your turn to do a Jenny yuri story.**

 **Bonus points: 1. You can only use female characters from 39 Clues.**

 **2\. No character bashing.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Jenny/Female character or Jenny/Femharem.** **(can be large)**

 **3: Isabel Kabra meets Holli Would.**

 **Instead of dying, Isabel wakes up in Cool World and is in complete shock at what she sees. Everywhere she goes she sees animated buildings, cars, objects and cartoon characters that call themselves doodles all over this large cartoon city. After wondering around for almost an hour, with most doodles just looking at her in shock. A animated car pulls up to her and a beautiful doodle woman comes out of it. She tells Isabel that her name is Holli Would and that she would let her stay with her. Even though she feels like Holli wants to use her, she really doesn't have a choice but to take her up on her offer. After a week of staying together and with Holli trying to seduce her. They end up falling for each other and Holli tells her that there is a great power in the human world that she will share with her. And all they have to do to go get it... is to have sex with each other. Will they get to the human world? Will there be other beautiful doodle woman interested in Isabel? Is there anybody that can even stop them from getting the power? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. You can follow the story of Cool World, but you have to have Holli after Isabel instead.**

 **2\. Isabel gets a doodle form a few hours after sleeping with Holli.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Isabel/Holli or Isabel/Holli/Lonette.**

 **4\. Jenny Goebel and the Mask.**

 **One night while trying to write a new book. Jenny looks out of her window, wondering where to take her story. A green glow in her backyard catches her attention. She goes outside to where the glow was coming from and finds a old mask. She takes it inside of her house and it glows again. The glow hypnotizes her into putting on the mask and it sticks on to her face. She tries to get it off, but it doesn't work and than she is quickly spinning in mini tornado. When she finally comes to a stop she looks mostly the same, but her face is now light green in color. She also finds out that she now can do anything that a cartoon character can do. A smirk than forms on her face as she decides to go find some inspiration for her story. And to have as much fun as possible. What will she do now that she is a living cartoon character? What crazy trouble will she get into? Will she meet someone or someones that catch her eye? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Your story can be a dark Mask story.**

 **2\. You can use characters from The Mask comics, movies and TV show.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Jenny/Male character, Jenny/Female character, Jenny/Harem, Jenny/Femharem or Jenny/Bi harem. (can be large)**

 **5: Isabel Kabra takes over anime world.**

 **Isabel, instead of being crashed to death. Wakes up in a animated world full of anime characters. She soon finds that she has the power to make any female anime character fall in love with her. She uses her ever growing army to take over this anime world one city and town at a time. Who will fall in love with her? How big will her harem become? Will she take over the anime world? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Each city and town is based off of a different anime.**

 **2\. You can do a version with male anime characters falling in love with her instead.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Isabel/Large femharem or Isabel/Large harem.**

 **6: Jenny the Overlady.**

 **Jenny is walking home one night when she hears a strange voice calling out to her. She follows it into a store filled with odd objects and as even stranger owner. He tells her that he has somethings that rightfully belongs to her. He hands to her a glowing purple orb. When she touches it, it fills her body with dark power and a desire to rule. The owner than tells her that she is the new Overlady and that he has everything that the last Overlord owned. He also tells her that he has been waiting for her for four hundred years and that he will help train her. Will the dark power corrupt her? Will she use it to have anybody she wants? Will she try to take over the world or not? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Your story is a dark or gray one.**

 **2\. She can summon characters from the Overlord game or Overlord anime.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Jenny/Large harem, Jenny/Large femharem or Jenny/Large bi harem.**

 **7: Isabel the Goblin Queen.**

 **Years ago Isabel had fallen into the goblin world and somehow stole the powers of the goblin king. Now she is the goblin queen and she hears a voice of a young woman asking her to take her baby brother away. After taking him away, the young women named Sarah asking for him back. She makes a deal with her that if she can make it through her labyrinth in thirteen hours, Her and her brother can go home. But if she fails, than her brother can still go home, but she must stay to be come her queen. Will Sarah decide to enter the labyrinth? Will Sarah and her friends beat Isabel and win the bet? Will Isabel win and get to enjoy her wedding night with her new wife? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. This is a 39 Clues and The Labyrinth crossover only.**

 **2\. Isabel will try to seduce Sarah once an hour to make her give up and agree to marry her.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Isabel/Sarah even if Sarah wins.**

 **8: Jenny Goebel and the ladies of Toontown.**

 **Jenny moves to Toontown to meet some of the most famous female cartoon characters of all time. She is writing about them and asked each one if she can get to know more about them. But what she didn't expect was that after spending sometime with them is she falls in love with them and they fall for her. How many female cartoon characters did she come to meet? What is it that each one sees in her? What adventures will Jenny and her girls get into? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Cartoon characters can be killed by dip and/or laughing to death.**

 **2\. You can do a version with male cartoon characters instead.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Jenny/Femharem (can be large) or Jenny/Harem. (can be large)**

 **And that's the last challenges of the year. Remember to leave the title of your story in a review or PM me. Once again I'm sorry this present is so late, but better late than never right? Well this is it until 2019. And the first update will be** **the next chapter of, Naruto: Pokegirls Storm.**

 **I hope all of you had a good Christmas and will have a happy New Year!**

 **That's it for now, until 2019. Bye!**


End file.
